


It's Not Easy Being Spring

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Feelings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why must you be so fleeting? Only two months a year is hardly enough for you and me”.</p><p>Five strange drabbles about Klaus x Caroline in spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy Being Spring

Klaus finds himself in a sort of tough love. The sort of love that only visits him for three or two months a year. A love that’s pastel coloured, sweet-smelling and fleeting, and is all about the delightful wait for Spring.

So by the end of February, the smell of Caroline tickles Klaus’ nose.

\---

If love had a taste, it would be sweet and sun-kissed. Soft like raspberry and juicy like Indian mangoes. It would leave tinglings on the tongue and sometimes the taste of bitter cacao. Love, would probably melt with a nice bite to it.

But if Klaus’ love had a taste, it would be whatever Caroline just ate - a taste from a spring banquet in full bloom.

\---

“Klaus, are you listening? I said, I’m ready for that adventure you promised eons ago”.

“Hello!!! Is my connection that bad? Are you not hearing me? Hello, Klaus?”

Klaus was hearing her just fine but;

“Anyway, when can we go? I’m actually excited about this – my overdue road trip with you, Klaus”.

He was hearing her just fine but;

“Sweetheart, what day is today?”

She paused, perhaps to check and then replied, “You’re so random. It’s April 1st. Why?”

There was a long wait before Klaus told her to, “hang up and ask me again tomorrow”.

She didn’t call tomorrow or the tomorrow after tomorrow. But, one spring morning, she turned up with a travelling bag over her shoulder.

\---

One day, after many years, Caroline received a sealed plain envelop. Intrigued and curious she opened it and grinned the widest of pleasure her lips could manage when heaps of pink shaded sakura cherry blossoms flutter to the ground around her. A handwritten note also fell amongst the petals with the simplest, prettiest of words – it read;

_‘happy Springtime, ladybug’_

_\- K._

\---

When April came and was almost done, Caroline shed down to two flimsy layers of clothing and said to Klaus, “the tulips are blooming”.

Klaus was still in bed watching her glow, “won’t you stay a bit while longer?”

Dressed in bright polka dot blue, orange, yellow and a brown hat, Caroline looked over her shoulder and replied, “I doubt Summer would be happy about that”.

Klaus got up and embraced her from behind and in a deep whisper, “why must you be so fleeting? Only two months a year is hardly enough for you and me”.

She kissed him. Turned around in his arms and sweetly kissed him; sun-kisses of raspberry taste, mango flavours and said---, ”that’s what happens when you fall in love with Spring”.

 

★*☆♪

~ it's not easy being spring  
klaus x caroline


End file.
